


Feelings... Ugh

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally takes Sam up on his offer to talk about their feelings...ugh. (Inspired by their first scene before entering the police station.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings... Ugh

"Hey Sam," Dean asked from his bed. He'd been up for hours, unable to find the will to sleep. "Sammy?"

"What, Dean?" Sam answered irritated and half-asleep.

"Can I talk to you man?"

His brother audibly groaned into the pillow. "Thought you didn't want to talk about feelings, ya know chick-flick stuff." He muttered into the pillow.

"Come on man, seriously."

Sam grunted, sitting with exhaustion on his bed. "Ok let's have it. What do you wanna talk about?" He glared grumpily at his brother. He couldn't believe that Dean would want to talk at... hell, two in the morning. God damn it this had better be good.

"It's just..." He fumbled for the correct words to explain how he felt. "I'm worried about him." He knew that Sam understood as to whom he was referring to, the idea confirmed when he noticed Sam trying to hide a tired smile.

"I think we all are, Dean." Seeing right through his brother's facade was one of the talents Sam gained by living with him 24/7. "But I'm guessing you're worried about more than just that."

"I'm just afraid something's happened to him. That he's not the same nerdy angel hell bent on saving the world." *That whatever relationship we might have had is gone.*

Sam sighed. "He'll always be hell bent on saving the world, he just had different ways of going about it." Both brothers' minds went directly to the memory of when Castiel claimed himself to be the new Lord. That had been the biggest train wreck in the history of locomotives.

"How is keeping secrets from us saving the world?" Dean questioned angrily. "And all those other damn secrets." He knew Cas hadn't been the same since Samandriel, since purgatory, since he tried to be God... Hell, since the apocalypse. And Dean was pretty sure that Cas had been changing ever since he pulled his ass out if hell and it'd just snowballed from there. The Winchester family curse damaged yet another soul.

"Well he is an *angel*. Maybe he's just protecting it. If the Demon tablet can tell us how to close the gates of hell, imagine what an angel tablet could do." Sam hated pointing this out because it made it seem like the angel didn't trust them, after all they've been through. And he could see it in his brother's eyes that he was thinking the same thing. They were losing a part of there every dwindling family. The thought prayed on Dean's mind more than anything did, and Sam was starting to notice.

Dean had never been one to talk about things. He usually just kept everything buried inside beneath a heavy coat of sarcasm and alcohol. He didn't break often and when he did, he didn't provide too much about his condition. At least not all at once. It took him time to layout his baggage and when he did, it was always heavy, heavier than most could handle and still pass as sane.

"Dean." Sam broke the silence. "I know there's more."

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "No... I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"Dean I-"

"Go back to sleep!" He grunted a bit too harshly. He would come around in time, Sam thought. For now, they had the gates of hell to worry about closing. Tomorrow they would head to see what else Kevin has deciphered from the tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like I said, I was bored.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. (:


End file.
